


Crossfire.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: AU - Fandom, Frostiron - Fandom, Loki/Tony Stark - Fandom, ship - Fandom
Genre: Death, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes people do crazy things, and Loki discovered this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping secrets on your pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling the feels again and this happened. I'm sorry guys.
> 
> Reading music: Crossfire - Brandon Flowers.

One thing Loki had always enjoyed doing, was going behind his father's back and doing things he wants to do regardless of whether he was allowed or not. This night was no exception.

With the stars beginning to sparkle in the clear evening sky, making way for the moon to show itself in the coming darkness, Loki passed through the cobbled streets of the city, making his way to a small, dingy club hidden somewhere in a quiet corner on a quite street. This club was one of his favourite places to share a drink with friends who didn't see him as a prince, but as a regular man. And occasionally, with a pocket full of gold for the bets, he would enjoy watching a fight or two.

"Loki! Where have you been my fine fellow?" Thor exclaimed loudly when the black haired man wandered in. A smile stretched out on Loki's lips as he approached the blonde.

"Trying to escape my duties for the night," Loki said, sitting himself down in the spare seat.

"It sounds as though you could use a drink, my friend," Sif chuckled, pushing over a mug of ale.

"Sif, my ever beautiful friend, you have come to know me so, so well," Loki said, raising his mug in thanks before downing half of it in one go.

"There is a fight on tonight, my Lord, will you be joining us in watching?" Fandral asked, finishing off his third round of the bitterly sweet drink.

"Only if you swear to stop calling me 'My Lord' when we're out enjoying ourselves, else I'll have your head!" Loki snapped, grinning at the look that crossed Fandral's face.

"As you wish, Loki," the lighter blonde chuckled.

"Come. We missed the beginning fight waiting for you to join us," Volstagg said, raising from his seat and grabbing his mug to take with him.

"Why did you not go on ahead? I'd have caught up when I arrived," Loki chuckled, following the group of four men and one woman into the back of the club. Very few women drank heavily and joined in with the brawls and watched the fighting, but Sif had been the exception to all that for a very long time. She'd always been one of the boys, rather than one of the typical girls. She'd slap her own bout of sense into Loki before she knelt before him in respect, and she'd not ever regret it.

"We wanted to wait for you so we didn't have the one up on who was fighting before you did," Hogun said, smiling to his dark haired friend. Loki chuckled.

"Thank you, my friends," he said, throwing an arm around Thor with his ale in the other hand.

The second round of fighters were preparing to being when the group found their seats. The big, muscled fighter had been one of the champions for six months. The smaller, slightly scruffier man was Anthony Stark. Stark was known to be the town drunk, and a man who always willingly got roughed up for money.

"The boy doesn't stand a chance!" Volstagg chortled, slapping coins down in favour of the previous champion.

"You do not know what tables will be turned, my friends. Look at how far I came when all bet against me," Sif said, remaining the ever optimistic as she placed the little she had with her on the table in favour of Stark. Fandral, Thor and Hogun all bet on the champion winning. With coins in hand, Loki weighed out his option.

"What say you, my raven haired friend? Who do you feel will stand a chance of bettering the other?" Fandral asked, mocking the way Loki constantly spoke as he set about adding another last minute coin to his bet.

"I apologise, fair Lady Sif, but I feel that Anthony stands no chance," Loki said, placing his bet down then slapping Fandral upside the head. "Do not mock me."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop," Fandral laughed, rubbing where Loki had hit him. Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled, turning his attention to the fight that was just beginning.

Both men seemed to put up a good fight. There were a few occasions where Stark was floored, but he easily shook it off, got back up and kept going. Loki and his friends seemed to find a lot of laughter in watching the match. After the last time Stark went down, he seemed to really pull it out of nowhere. In mere seconds, he'd kicked the past champion back, sending him through the wooden gate of the ring. The laughter abruptly came to a stop as a small, ghost of a smirk formed on Stark's lips. He leant down to pick up a towel and started to wipe the sweat from his face and bare chest, making his way out of the ring.

"I hope you didn't bet too much, M'Lord," he said, glancing to Loki as he passed.

Things remained silent and tense for five very long minutes after that. Sif soon had a smirk on her face and collected her winnings from her friends.

"Pleasure doing business with you, boys," she chuckled, pocketing her money.

"Well I'll be blown," Fandral murmured, still watching the door Stark had left through. "He pulled through."

"It seems so," Loki murmured thoughtfully, downing his drink and bidding his friends a goodnight. He didn't feel like staying out any longer. Instead, he made his way to the sauna that was not far from the club. He needed to steam himself down while he thought about what he'd just seen.

\-------------------------

Only half an hour into being at peace with himself and the world for a while, Loki heard the door to the sauna being opened, allowing cold air to slowly flood the room. Opening his eyes, Loki turned his head, seeing familiar brown eyes watching him from the doorway, dressed rather smartly.

"Stark, what brings you here?" Loki asked.

"I have a proposition for you," Stark responded after a few silent minutes had passed.

"Oh? And do tell me this proposition," Loki said, raising an eyebrow as Stark slowly started walking into the room, closing and locking the door behind him and stripping out of his coat and his waistcoat.

"A proposition that is likely to get me into one hell of a lot of trouble if I'm caught," the dark eyed man confessed.

"Do explain, Stark. You're speaking in-" Loki's words were cut short when Stark's lips found his. Loki made a quiet noise of shock, soon finding he was returning the kiss with as much passion as Stark was giving.

When the two parted, both feeling hotter than the steamy room already made them, their eyes met. Stark had never realised just how green the Prince's eyes were, and Loki had never noticed how lost you could get in the dark brown of Stark's eyes. Loki had never realised how good looking Anthony Stark us, until that moment in time where they'd stared long into each other's eyes after sharing a kiss.

"Well? What do you say?" Stark asked quietly. His question was answered when the Prince pulled him down for another kiss.

\-------------------------

The two men stumbled into the back room of the now empty club, lips still attached and hands roaming each other's bodies. Their breathing was heavy as they parted, making quick work of stripping each other bare and exploring the hot flesh of the other's body. Loki was first to cave in to the touch of his night's lover, moaning softly as the bristly stubble of Stark's facial hair tickled his neck and chest.

"Christ, you're beautiful," Stark muttered between kisses and experimental licks.

"God, Stark, don't fool around," Loki moaned, his already hardening cock begging to be touched.

"I'm not, I'm just getting started," Stark muttered, giving the head of Loki's cock a lick before sucking it into his mouth while one of his hands stroked what he didn't take in. Loki's moans above him combined with his hands tugging his short, dark hair sent jolts of lust through his body to his own hard cock. He'd wanted for so long to be this close to the Prince, and now he finally had that wish.

The longer Stark sucked on Loki's cock, the more Loki's knees began to buckle, eventually making Stark release him as he collapsed down onto the bed behind him. Stark chuckled, getting up onto the bed and crawling over Loki. The two shared another heated kiss as Loki's hand started to stroke Stark's cock, making him moan into the kiss they were sharing.

"God, Loki, fuck that feels good," Stark moaned.

"Tell me, Anthony, how is this going to work?" Loki asked, smirking when he grunted and pulled himself free of his firm hand.

"You're going to spread your legs and take me like a good boy," Stark commented, tapping Loki's cheek lightly. Loki narrowed his eyes, earning a smirk from the man above him. But he couldn't deny that his insides twisted and turned with desire as he moved into the position he was wanted in.

Stark didn't waste anymore time with foreplay. Spitting into his palm as makeshift lube, he stroked himself a few times then started to slowly ease his way inside Loki's tight hole. Loki grunted and groaned from the unfamiliar feeling, and Stark moaned at the tightness he could feel clenching around him deliciously.

"Gods, Stark, fuck!" Loki moaned and grunted, gripping the sheets that were beneath him.

"Fuck, that word sounds disgustingly filthy coming from your mouth," Stark murmured, leaning down to pepper Loki's face and neck with kisses. "Relax, baby, it'll feel better if you do."

"Tell me you understand how uncomfortable this is," Loki groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh, I know. But it'll feel good, trust me," Stark said, kissing and nipping along Loki's neck, being careful not to leave noticeable marks there. Once Stark was in to the hilt, he remained still for a few moments, waiting for the Prince to get used to feeling so full.

"Move," Loki grunted. Stark started out slowly, making sure he didn't hurt Loki at all. Loki soon started to moan, feeling the uncomfortable feeling beginning to go away. "God, Stark, more!"

"You're eager for a virgin," Stark grunted, picking up the pace a little. Loki moaned and writhed beneath him, in turn making Stark groan and pant above him.

"You feel so good, Anthony," Loki moaned. "So good, please, do not stop."

"Keep talking, Loki, and I might just take you up on that," Stark grunted, continuing his movements as he pushed his lips against Loki's. It didn't take Loki long to realise how close he was without even being touched. His hand slipped around himself, pumping in time with Stark's thrusts. He moaned loudly, back arching, sending Stark in deeper.

"Ooh, I'm so close, don't stop!" Loki moaned.

"Didn't plan on it," Stark groaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy. "Cum with me. Now!"

The two both yelled, arching their bodies closer together as they released; Stark still buried inside Loki, while Loki made a mess of his hand and their stomachs. The two stayed close together while they tried to bring their breathing back down to the normal rate again. Loki could feel his heart hammering in his chest, but he loved it.

"Not a word of this can be breathed to anyone," Stark murmured, pulling out of Loki and rolling off him.

"Not a word shall be said, I swear it," Loki promised, giving Stark a smile. He stayed still a while longer, pulling himself together again, then he got up to get himself dressed to go home before people began to wonder where he'd disappeared too.

"Where are you going?" Stark asked, sitting himself against the headboard.

"I have to go," Loki said, leaving it at that as he finished straightening himself up.

"Loki?"

No more words were exchanged as Loki made his way out, leaving Stark laying in the bed in all his naked glory.

\-------------------------

The following day, Loki found himself heading towards the home he knew was Stark's. He'd told himself it'd only be one night, but he couldn't keep himself away. He needed to see the peasant again, and he needed to see him right away.

He found Stark sat at a desk in his room, seemingly scribbling away at something while he hummed. Loki stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, making Stark jump slightly and look up.

"Back for round two?" he mused.

"How eloquently put, Master Stark," Loki chuckled quietly.

"Drink?" Stark offered, pouring a glass of scotch that he had on the desk beside him.

"Actually, I've a proposition for you, Anthony," Loki said, making Stark look at him again. "What do you say?"

"I could get used to seeing you on your knees," he mused.

"Then say yes," Loki said.

No more words were uttered as Stark swiftly stood, pulling Loki into a bruising kiss as they moved to the back of the room where his bed was located. The two were very quickly lost in each other, just as they had been the night before.

\-------------------------

Days blurred into weeks, and Loki kept going to see Stark. They kept sharing intimate nights together, and neither ever grew tired of the other's company.

Loki had been called to the throne room to see his father one afternoon, just as he was preparing to go and see Stark again, only for the man on his mind to be pulled in by guards mere minutes after the King had started talking. Loki and Stark both shared a look, knowing their game was up.

"We followed Loki, your Majesty," the guard said.

"Care to explain yourself?" Laufey asked his son. Loki sighed softly, placing his hands on his hips and looking away. Stark looked away too, not really wanting to watch this happening, but knowing he'd have to hear it. Laufey shoved Loki's hands down from his hips and straightened him up, making his son look at him. "Answer me, boy!"

"What would you have me do with him, Sir?" the guard asked.

"Leave him with me," Laufey responded, not looking over to where the townsman was being held with hands bound behind him.

"It appears you're no longer needed," Stark muttered to the guard, grunting loudly when he was rewarded for his cocky words with a rough punch to the stomach.

"This is who you fancy as a bed mate? This vile excuse of a man? The town drunk?" Laufey ranted to his son. "A loathesome creature, fighting for money?"

"It matters not what you think, father; I shant stop seeing him," Loki said bluntly, bringing a small smile to Stark's lips. Stark's head snapped in the direction of the King when a loud slap echoed through the large hall. Loki's jaw fell slack as Stark's tensed. Laufey had hit him.

"We shall see about that."


	2. Our Dreams will Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading music: Crossfire - Brandon Flowers (piano version)

Days passed, and seasons changed. True to his word, Loki kept going to see Anthony Stark. The minute he'd been released, they'd escaped back to Stark's home and bedded each other again and again until the sun gave way to the moon.

As the days began to flood into years, Loki's life began to get more complicated. People kept him away from Tony Stark as much as they could to make him focus on being a Prince and a future king, for his father Laufey was reaching the end of his time on the throne and would soon be ready to pass his position down to his son.

But that didn't stop him finding any time he could to sneak out and bed Tony.

As it were, on a cold winter's day in November, Loki was preparing to go and see his lover again, but he was called to the throne room, as he had been so many times in the past weeks for his father to try and change his mind about seeing Stark, insisting that he instead find a woman to stand with him as his Queen one day. But Loki would have none of it. He only wanted Tony.

"What now?" Loki asked as he approached the throne his father sat upon.

"You need to learn that your duty is here, Loki, as a Prince and future King. You do not have the time to go gallivanting off, bedding the most vile man you find on the streets!" Laufey ranted. Loki rolled his eyes.

"How many more times must I fight with you over this, father? I will not stop seeing Anthony. I feel that I may love him, and you cannot get in the way of that, whether I am next to take the throne or not," Loki said, only fuelling Laufey's rage more. The King stood, approaching his son. "What now?" the Prince asked again.

"Now you will forget him!" Laufey snapped, pushing his son back towards the throne until Loki was sat in it, trying to keep a distance between him and his father. "You will forget him! You will never see this man again and you will find a bride to be Queen!"

\-------------------------

The new year soon came, bringing with it the start of the cycle of seasons again, and a new change in the kingdom. The King was dying, and Loki's coronation day was drawing ever closer.

He and Tony continued to see each other up until the middle of April, when one day, Tony just stopped going to their meeting place, and never seemed to be home. Loki could feel his heart aching each time he thought of this, but he always went back just in case it was only a temporary change. But when the three month mark came, and Loki's father passed away peacefully, he knew what he had with Stark was over, and was never coming back.

But somehow, Loki never did give up on the hope that Tony would one day come back to him.

_"Now you will forget him!"_ Laufey had always said during their arguments that had ended with Loki sat upon the throne.

"Now you will become King," Loki's advisor had said as he stood behind Loki, who'd sat at his fathers bedside for many hours long after he'd passed. Loki was to become king, and Tony was not there to see it happen, or to stand beside him and mark a big change for the whole kingdom.

When Loki's coronation day came, and he was finally crowned the King Laufey had always wanted him to be, those words echoed around Loki's mind over and over again, taking his attention away from what was going on. It was almost like he was on autopilot now.

_Now you will forget him._

_Now you will become king._

\-------------------------

"I assume this is about Anthony Stark?"

The guard sat at the table, seeming rather fidgety as he faced the King he was once close friends with.

"Just tell me what you know," the King ordered quietly, already tired of trying to find a way to search for his lost lover.

"Very well," the guard said. He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with Loki, and spoke again. "Your father orchestrated his abduction."

Loki could feel his chest tightening. "He what?"

"I fear, that is not the worst of it," the guard continued quietly. "The man who has him, is highly trained not only in the physical kind of torture, but in the psychological kind, too."

"Find him," Loki ordered. "Find him. Bring him back."

"Of course," the guard said softly, rising and bowing respectfully, before making his way out to prepare the search for Anthony Stark.

\-------------------------

_"I will escape eventually," Tony had said._

_"And if you do, he dies," his captor had responded, causing Tony's heart to skip a few important beats._

_"He is a king," Tony argued._

_"You know what I am capable of," the man shot back. "I may simply kill him on principle alone."_

_"I would never allow it," Tony said quietly._

_"You do not have a choice," the man said, smirking._

_Tony fell silent, his mind wandering back to the raven haired Prince he'd fallen so desperately in love with. The image of Loki settling in his mind brought him the peace he needed to make what would become one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make._

\-------------------------

Wars and battles came and went. Loki only got older and found it harder to fight on with each that passed. He still mourned every day for his loss, even five, six, seven years down the line. The years kept passing, and battles were won. Loki's memories always took him back to the times they had shared, and his dreams would take him back to the intimate moments they'd spend hours sharing and reliving again and again. The only other conversation that would come to his mind had been the one he'd shared with the guard when he'd finally returned from his search.

_Many a battle had been fought and won, with nothing but his lover on his mind, by the time the guard returned to him. Loki sat upright in his throne as the man approached him, and expressionless look on his face._

_"Did you find him?" he asked desperately._

_"I did, M'Lord," the guard said. "However, I was too late." Tears began to roll down Loki's cheeks as the news began to set in slowly. "I am sorry."_

_"This cannot be. My lover cannot be gone from my life forever," Loki murmured. For a while, no one said a word, then the guard found his voice once more, offering words in hopes of comforting the heartbroken King._

_"I believe he sacrificed himself for you, my Lord."_

And now, on his death bed, those final words echoed his mind as his final words passed through his lips.

"Farewell, my love."

_**"I believe he sacrificed himself for you."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm feeling the feels again and this happened.  
> I hope I didn't kill too many feels... again...  
> I'm sorry guys. Please don't hurt me for the feels. Just appreciate me for the smut? >-


End file.
